Pantheon
Early Life Bullied throughout his childhood and preteen years, Ken's youth was very rough. He would be called homosexual slurs, because the kids assumed he was gay. However, he was nothing more than an odd child. Being beaten and taunted on an almost daily basis became the norm for him. He spent most of his youth resenting those that hurt him, and he resented none more than his mother's boyfriend. The name Trevor Brownley became synonymous with hate for young Ken. He would get his revenge on Trevor by stealing from him in the dead of night. Dealing drugs was the source of Trevor's fat wallet, which he loved to show off to anyone within his house. Ken would sneak into his room when he was out dealing, and he would steal jewelry from Trevor that he would forget about. This changed one day when Trevor decided to wear an old medallion of his, and he couldn't find it. Having found nothing leading to the diamond encrusted medallion, Trevor flew into a rage. He blamed Ken for the theft, because he could tell Ken hated him. Charging the boy while screaming every hateful word and homosexual slur that he could, Trevor made his intent known. He was going to murder the boy, and he would have his associates dispose of the body. Ken charged out of the front door of the house, and his sister followed close behind him. Running was their only option to survive. How else was a ten year old boy and a nine year old girl supposed to survive a raging madman? Trevor, a six foot tall monstrosity of a man, did not relent. Searching every stump and fallen tree, he would not give up until his hands ran red with the blood of that boy. A crack sounded in the distance, and Trevor began sprinting towards the direction of the noise. His rage boiling over, he decided he would kill the girl too for extra measure. He couldn't afford any witnesses, after all. Ken ran and ran despite the pounding in he felt in his chest; his sister was relying on him to save them both. After making their way into a clearing, Trevor came barreling out of the woods. He began running with all the might his legs could muster. Blood lust had consumed him almost entirely, and he did not care how much energy he spent. A line of coke could perk him right back up, after he rested a bit. Crack! Ken tumbled over, nearly unconscious from the blow to the back of his head. Trevor had grabbed a large stone and hurled it at him. Ken's sister, Monique, screamed in horror as Trevor pounced on Ken. Beating the child's stomach with all of his might, Trevor laughed maniacally. "You're dead kid! You shouldn't have pissed me off!", he screamed at the bleeding boy. Loud thumping filled the air as Ken cried out in pain. Was this the end for this child? Cold seizing the boy's extremities, he could feel the life in him slipping away. The prickling chill of death danced on his numbing nerves slowly taking away all sensation within them bit by bit. Vision blurring and fading to black was the last sight he'd ever see. The thumping seized after the air filled with the deafening sound of a sonic boom. Trevor's hand was held frozen in the air by a large man with black hair and blue eyes. The man was dressed in an all blue suit that had a red cape. Bearing a large metallic diamond shaped shield on the chest, the suit bore a large letter S that spanned the length and width of the emblem. Superman had arrived, his eyes burning white hot with sheer rage. Superman was trembling from his rage, and he used all of his energy to not beat Trevor to a pulp. Laughing, Trevor looked Superman in his eyes. "Do you think I didn't anticipate one of you super fucks showing up?", he asked as he reached in his jacket. Click! His body began to swell, as his muscle mass tripled, then quintupled in size. The veins in his body began glowing green, and he bore a sadistic grin. "I brought with me a special gift from some friends, and this formula has received my special treatment!", he boasted as he knocked Superman back. "I laced it with some of Hour-Man's special little formula, courtesy of some contacts of mine.", He continued boasting. "Make this easier on yourself! Surrender and tell us who your contacts are!", Superman demanded. Trevor pounced on him, fiercely pounding on Superman's skull. "I'll put you down first, Super Bitch, then I'm going to squash that little shit stain's skull to paste in my hands!", he screamed as he laughed maniacally. Having had enough of Trevor, Superman snapped and punched him with enough force to pulverize a car. He was careful to aim the punch, so the force of the attack didn't hurt the children. "How could you treat a child like that?!", Superman asked as his voice thundered across the forty acre field. "It's simple, I enjoy watching that thieving little shit suffer! He's been stealing from me! He's the only one who hates me enough to do so, and he knows what I can do to him!", Trevor answered snarling. Before he can utter another word, Superman speed blitzes him into a nearby wall and follows it up with a super fast barrage of punches to his face. Unconscious and bleeding, Trevor had been quickly defeated. As the Science Police were collecting Trevor and all evidence of the assault and his criminal ties, Superman flew back to the scene carrying a short woman with brown hair. "Susette Spartan, you're under arrest for felony neglect of a mino-", the officer is cut off by Superman. "She was out of town for on the job training, and she wasn't aware of Trevor Brownley's true nature.", He quickly cut in. "My baby! Where's my baby?!", she shrieked in desperation. "He's over here, Ms. Spartan.", Superman calmly guided her to the small boy, wounds sealed thanks to Superman's heat vision. "I couldn't rush him to a hospital, as his body wouldn't have been able to handle it, so I had to perform some on the spot surgery. Your son is going to be okay.", he said with a slight trace of pain in his voice. "I hope he never has to see that man again.", he tells Susette as he turns to give his side of the story to the Science Police. Susette twitched with anxiety as she couldn't do anything but watch as the Science Police quarantined her helpless son. They tested him for any possible contamination from the laced Venom. They also tested him for any traces of drugs. After they tested him for drugs, medical aid was quickly administered. When the Science Police finished administering aid to they boy, he was sent to the nearest hospital. Superman flew Susette to the hospital, and he recounted the events that transpired. "If you knew this much, why didn't you show up sooner!", she roared. "I have to monitor my flight speed, so as to not create a sonic boom within city limits. If I did create a sonic boom in the city, many people would die from the backlash.", He explained. "I heard your daughter scream, and I flew high into the sky where the shock wave couldn't effect anything. I broke the sound barrier, and I flew straight down into the fray.", He continued. Realizing the truth, Susette calmed down and began sobbing. After a few weeks in the hospital, Ken would fully recover. This raised suspicion among the Science Police. His ribs having been broken, Ken should have taken at least a couple months to recover. They tested a blood sample, and they discovered that he was a meta-human. Susette confessed that she was a meta-human with the power to heal at an accelerated rate, project energy blasts, and a super physiology comparable in strength and durability to lift and throw 110 tons. Hiding among non-Metas was her goals, so she hid any inclination of powers from everyone. She didn't tell her children they had powers, and she made friends with a scientist from STAR Labs. The scientist, Bryan Roberts, helped her develop power dampening nanobots that she fed to her two children. The Science Police decided to help her keep the powers a secret from the children, but the children would be monitored until the reached adulthood. When they reached adulthood, they would be enlisted for service in the military. Once inside the military, they would be trained and guided to join the Science Police. With the discipline instilled in them through the military and their service on record, they would have an easier time transitioning into the Science Police. Dawn of a New Hero As he neared his Sophomore year in High School, Ken began to rebel. Utilizing his skills with stealth, free-running, and lock picking, Ken would sneak out of his house to explore the surrounding area. Metropolis was a beautiful city with the gleam of lights beading across every building and the skyline. Pulsating with the voices of the night life, the city radiated energy, and that energy nourished his soul. As he would jump across the roof tops, the thought of flying high in the skies perforated every thought in his mind. Licking his ears with its goose bump enticing chill, the fall wind gave him a taste of what he so desired. Imagining himself among the clouds, he continued to sore among the roof tops each night. Police began to take notice, and they mistook him for a potential new hero or villain. On the night of March 3rd, 2011, he had been jumping across the rooftops for an hour when the blare of a police siren cut sharply into the night air. "Come down from the rooftop, sir!", a male officer's voice demanded through megaphone. Panicking, Ken tripped and fell from the building. The building was twenty stories high, and he had just cleared five stories when he felt it. Incredible heat began pulsing through his veins, his mind cleared, and his instincts began to sharpen. The world around him began to slow, and gravity's choking grasp loosened. Floating weightlessly despite gravity's power, his muscles lost any aching they felt. Flipping his body around, he made contact with the concrete of the building his tumbling body had been tracing the frame of. Calculating the exact force needed to only propel his body in the time it took him to twitch his eyelid to blink was a simple task. Calculating the trajectory of his jump to put him perfectly in line with an alleyway several blocks away was just as simple. His jump having been executed, knowledge began to breach the surface of the conscious mind. Every equation, scientific theory, book, hypothesis, word said in conversation that he had heard began to fill his mind. His mind filling, he still found that he could focus on the task at hand perfectly. In fact, he was able to process seven separate thoughts consecutively. He calculated what his homework would be for the rest of the school year by using what he had learned about his teacher's behavioral patterns through passive observation. In a separate thought, he processed the course material for the class and deduced the answers for the next six tests. Landing upon the concrete of the alley, he had already deduced a means to maintain his privacy and protect him from any backlash from the police. He walked calmly out of the alley way into a nearby Big Belly Burger, and he picked three dollars from the pocket of a man who was standing in line. Purchasing a Belly Buster burger, he pulled his hood off his head, and he began eating his burger. Hunger had quickly begun to take him, and he needed something to sate it even if only partially. Rapidly consuming energy, he needed a means to balance his energy consumption to make it home. His mind began to slow, and his focus shifted back to two consecutive thoughts. Leaping dozens of feet from a building again was out of the question if he wanted to keep himself on his feet. Watching as police cars sped by, he calmly ate his Belly Buster and began calculating his route home. Police were searching for the rooftop meta, and they weren't going to quit anytime soon. As the last scrap of the fattening meal touched his lips, the door to the establishment opened and two officers stepped inside. They look around the room, eyeing the nearby gawking onlookers with suspicion clinging tightly to their faces. Cutting to the front of the line, they began talking to the cashier. The cashier shakes with anxiety, due to the intensity of the officers. Their conversation could easily have been heard had the officers not anticipated the deafening silence of the room. As their conversation continued, Ken ate quietly as he stiffened with anticipation. How could they have found him so fast? It had only been 5 minutes! As he chewed, his pulse tore its way through his body as his blood pressure soared to the heavens. He wouldn't be as nervous, had he not just smoked some marijuana 20 minutes earlier. Continuing on, the conversation at the counter seems to have gained traction. Two customers seemed to have joined in, and the conversation had become audible. "Are you guys serious? A meta is on a run?", asked a customer in a red hoodie. "Yes, he was last seen falling from a twenty story building, when he kicked off of it and launched himself into an alley near here", responded a young officer. "What did they look like?", chimed in a young woman with glasses, a cashier. "From what we could make out, he's a young tanned man wearing a blue hoodie. He's wanted for trespassing and disturbing the peace.", answered an older officer. "Well I don't see any-", the cashier began to say, cutting off when her eyes landed on Ken. Unfortunately, he was the only tan guy in a blue hood, and he quickly began trying to think of a way out of his current predicament. Future Revisited Utilizing a spell he learned from his sister, Ken traveled to the "future" of his world, before Lex Luthor killed Superman. He swapped Superman with a clone, wiped his memories, and took him back to his league's base. He implanted new memories into Kal-El, convincing him he was Ken's bodyguard and right hand man. He modified his appearance, so he wouldn't be recognized by altering his DNA. He then created a suit of armor for him with Ken's modified version of Superman's emblem on the chest. He then gave him the name of Archer Clayton and the alias of Supernova. Returning to the future, he raided a Brainiac harvester ship. His ultimate goal was to find the technology that created the Exobytes and reproduce it back at his league's base. During this raid, not only would he achieve his ultimate goal, but he would also come across information on Brainiac's computers revealing that his name was Vril Dox and that eighteen percent of the planets he had assimilated had defenders potentially more powerful than even Superman. This information fascinated him, and he became motivated to gather more information regarding these planets. Utilizing the knowledge he gained from hacking the network of the harvester ship, he found and gained access to Brainiac's bottled planet storage room. Here, he entered the bottle containing the planet of Korugar to retrieve the rings of the fallen Sinestro Corps members. Shrinking down the rings, he stores them in a pill sized capsule in his belt. He also takes the bodies of Lyssa Drak, Arkillo, and Sinestro, storing them in separate capsules within his belt. As he began to make his way toward the electro-magnetic field of the bottle, Brainiac's ship notices his intrusion. The ship begins releasing drones to stop him, so in turn he utilizes his magical powers to raise the bodies of the fallen Sinestro Corps members around him. He taps into the power of the power battery to charge their rings to full power. Using his power to control energy, he creates a hole in the bottle to release the newly revived Sinestro Corps members into Brainiac's ship, growing back to their normal size as the left the bottle. He controlled them, so they wouldn't damage the ship and drew Brainiac's forces outside to do battle. As they left the ship, his presence was masked again, and he resumed his gathering of research materials. Outside of the Mothership, he finds the bodies of The Atom, Blue Beetle, Powergirl, and Black Canary. He stores them within separate capsules within his belt as well. Having traveled to the remains of the Fortress of Solitude, he took the bottle out of his pocket. Placing the pieces for the frame around the Fortress, he dug underground. He surrounded the entirety of the Fortress with the bottles frame, then he activated its electro-magnetic field. With the remains of the Fortress of Solitude bottled, he made his way back to the past to begin his research. Within the remains of the Fortress of Solitude, he discovered the bodies of Fracture and Strongarm. He was fine with this, as they would serve as additional members to his Palace Guard. With all of the resources he desired at his disposal it was time to begin creating his Empire of Solitude. The Empire of Solitude Travelling thousands of light years away from Earth, Ken would find a large expanse of uninhabited space and claim it as the perfect location for his Empire of Solitude. Releasing the remains of the Fortress of Solitude from the future from its bottle, he repairs it to its former glory. Gathering nearby asteroids and meteors and breaking them down on the molecular level, he forms a new giant planet twice the size of Earth's sun. He creates oceans to cover fifty five percent of its surface and a single giant continental land mass that covers thirty five percent of its surface with smaller islands littering the surface of the rest of the planet. At the heart of the continental mass sits the restored Fortress of Solitude. Taking the bodies of the fallen heroes and villains, Ken constructed a Kryptonian Regeneration Matrix from scratch and upgraded it to allow him to alter the genetic code of those being revived. This upgraded Regeneration Matrix was dubbed the Phoenix Matrix. With the aid of Supernova, he revived the fallen heroes and villains and wiped their memories completely. He mentally programmed them to serve him and protect the Empire of Solitude with their very lives. Power Girl and Black Canary were made into his Chamber Maidens. He trained them in the Kryptonian martial arts Klurkor, Torquasm Vo, and Torquasm Rao to better their combat instincts. Training them in Boxing and Mixed Martial Arts, he refined their combat skills to turn them into lethal fighters. He trained them in how best to utilize their powers to their fullest, turning Power Girl into one of his most powerful guards. After he finished training Power Girl to properly utilize to their maximum potential, he renamed her to Karen Starr and gave her the alias of Andromeda. Crafting her a bodysuit using Prometheum and 10th metal, he granted her a suit capable of charging her with solar energy and granting her immunity to all forms of kryptonite. Andromeda would serve close to him as his most loyal servant. Taking in the sight of his new empire, he felt joy and peace to have his own home away from home. However, he thought it would be best to expand his empire more. Seeking to expand upon his empire, he travels the Omniverse and clones Barda Free, Amazing Grace, Jade, Wonder Girl, Super Girl, Mary Marvel, Giganta, Poison Ivy, Harley quinn, Catwoman, Zatanna, Mera, Laira, Fire, Isis, Raven, Bleez, Starfire, Donna Troy, Miss Martian, Faora, Ursa, Jessie Quick, and Gaia (from the Dark Multiverse) with all of their original counterpart's powers. He then traveled to the DCeased universe and captured that Earth's Wonder Woman. Reverting to her normal self and healing her wounds, he wiped her memory, regained her lasso, and restored Cyborg to life. He teleported Cyborg to the survivors and then left that universe back to his own with its Wonder Woman in tow, ensuring no one or nothing followed them through. As with Supernova, he gave her new memories and altered her abilities, granting her new powers and enhancing her old ones. She would become the leader of his personal concubines. The clones would follow her orders loyally, but they all would hold true allegiance to Pantheon and no one else. Using his magic, he concealed the Empire of Solitude from all mortal eyes and created a blue sun forty five times the size of the sun of Earth. The sun was placed far enough from the planet to prevent it from sucking the planet into it. He then traveled to Krypton's air space and gathered two large Kryptonite asteroids and brought them back to his Empire's galaxy. Shattering them to powder, he took shards of Sunstone from the Fortress of Solitude and fused them with some of the Kryptonite powder. He then launched them into the ocean and let them grow within forests and canyons to a limited degree. He then took the remaining Kryptonite powder, transformed its energy, and added it to the Fortress's core, increasing its power supply. Exploring his Fortress, he reshaped it to his desire. He also took Sunstone shards and scattered them across the planet in a similar manner to the Krypo-Stone shards. The scattered shards would grow randomly across the planet to a limited height to prevent them from dominating the planet. Taking samples from a large canyon, he reduces the samples to powder, replicates the molecules until he has enough powder to cover the continent, and buries the powder carefully within the soil of the continent. The Sunstone powder fertilizes the soil exponentially, creating the perfect condition for plant life. Releasing spores he had collected from Earth and samples taken from his former mentor's Fortress of Solitude, he covered most of the land with plant life. He then uses his powers to rapidly grow all of the plant life of the planet to maturity. Taking a capsule out of his suit, he spread micro-organisms throughout the forests and seas. Finally, he traveled the Multiverse and took DNA samples of every life form he came across. Sorting all of the samples according to race, he constructed a machine using magic in tandem with his knowledge and powers to contain them all. This machine would become known as the Gene Matrix. Powers: Quantum Energy Manipulation Due to exposure to the energies of the Nexus of Reality, he has gained the ability to control quantum energies. This grants him the power to manipulate time and space to his will, and it grants him the power to resist any form of reality warping. Hybrid Physiology His all around physiology is enhanced by Kryptonian genetics from Kal-El, which granted him the regular powers of a kryptonian, but he is significantly stronger and tougher due to the kryptonian physiology mixing perfectly with his meta physiology, causing the two power sets two add to one another. * Super Eidetic Memory - Ken's memory is incredible, and has yet to show any limit. Ken was able to memorize and utilize the Life equation of the New 52 Universe. He has also looked into The Presence's power with his Mana Vision, and survived, learning even more magics in the process. * Accelerated Regeneration and Healing - Due to his newly acquired hybrid physiology, his natural regenerative abilities (capable of regrowing portions of his brain with memories intact, regrowing internal organs (unless the brain was damaged, then that would take priority first. The lost limbs, or organs would grow back significantly faster as more adrenaline entered his system) and bones, and regrowing entire limbs, but the process would take nearly a month) gained the added benefit of the advanced healing of his kryptonian genetics, causing him to heal much faster in battle, and even strengthening his regenerative ability to the point that he now only takes a day, at most, to regenerate his entire brain with the memories intact, or a limb. (His regeneration ability prevented him from dying, when he unleashed a powerful blast against a worn down Doomsday.) * Solar Energy Replication - As his powers evolved, Ken began to demonstrate the ability to produce his own UV radiation within the solar energy storing cells that had grown within his body, after having his genetics improved with kryptonian DNA. This ability requires that he absorb some UV radiation, so that it can be used by his storage organs to essentially cause them to function as their own nuclear reactors. This is also theorized as one of the reasons that his powers are evolving much faster than they had with his father. This ability first was shown during the course of The War of The Light, around the time Black Hand began tampering with the power batteries. He uses this power to compensate for his slowed solar absorption, and even surpass the solar absorption and metabolism of a regular kryptonian. * Titanic Strength - He can destroy entire universes with a single blow, if he so desires it. * Molecular Manipulation Resistance * Super Sight ' * '''Super Reflexes ' * '''Super Thought * Electromagnetic spectrum vision * Heat Vision ' * '''Microscopic Vision ' * '''X-ray Vision * Telescopic Vision * Infrared Vision * Flight * Molecular Acceleration * Radiation Vision * Energy Projection * Freeze Breath * Super Breath * Self Sustenance * Bio-Electric Aura * Super Metabolism * Immortality * Immunity to Ailments * Invulnerability * Slowed Solar Radiation Absorption * Super Adrenaline Rush * Emotional Spectrum Access - With his powers enhanced by his exobytes, Ken can access all aspects of the emotional spectrum to create hard light constructs and access their unique abilities. It was recently discovered that the exobytes did not grant him further powers, but advanced the maturation process of his emotional spectrum abilities by several years. * Pyrokinesis - Serving as the precursor to his energy manipulation abilities, he has completely masted the power of Pyrokinesis and can even change the energy signature of the fire to match other energy signatures. * Self Immolation * Thermal Resistance * Self Detonation * Energy Manipulation * Multiversal Awareness * Fourth Dimensional Vision Magical Prowess Due to his desire to constantly grow and improve, he has become skilled with many types of magic, and even capable of tapping into the Source's power. This grants him protection from magical attacks. He is not immune to magical damage, but is able to resist multiple forms of magical energy manipulation, like life energy manipulation. Ex. He can take damage from Shazam's attacks, but even "omnipotent" magical enemies will struggle against him. This protection is even in effect when his body is destroyed. If he were to be atomized, his atoms would still be heavily protected by the Source Tapping, allowing him to regenerate. Of course, he would be in immense pain, due to the massive strain. * Mana Vision - By imbuing his Electromagnetic Spectrum and X-ray visions with magic, he can view all magical energies, and their weaknesses. This allowed him to dominate The Spectre in one on one combat. * Necromancy '- He can use his magical abilities to raise and control the dead. * '''Mind Control - '''He can use his magical abilities to influence the minds of others. * '''Power Granting '-''' '''He can give others new powers through the use of magic in combination with his scientific knowledge and/or his energy and matter manipulating powers. * '''Life Draining Resistance * Source Power Tapping '- He's strong enough to induce a hint of fear in even the source, when he isn't wearing his armor, and he's not holding back. This comes from not only his power, but also his resistance to even the Source's powers. The Source had attempted to strip Ken of some of his powers, but was hurt by the backlash of energy his body directed at him. It was later discovered that Ken had tapped into the Source's power, and used it against him. He promised the Source he would not harm him, so long as he never turned upon the Multiverse, creating a truce between the two. His Source Power Tapping is limited, because of the strain it puts on his body. Ken can only tap into the Source's power for a total of 45 minutes every 7 days. * '''Creation '- He can create life utilizing a sample of a being's DNA or body. Former Powers 'Kryptonian Physiology ' * '''Super Speed * Super Strength ''' * '''Invulnerability * Super Sight ' * '''Super Reflexes ' * '''Super Thought * E'lectro-Magnetic Spectrum Vision' * Heat Vision ' * '''Microscopic Vision ' * '''X-ray Vision * Telescopic Vision * Infrared Vision * Flight * Able to vibrate his molecules to phase through attacks or turn invisible * Freeze Breath * Super Breath * Self Sustenance * Thermal Resistance * Bio-Electric Aura * Super Metabolism * Eidetic Memory * Immunity to all Earth ailments * Slowed Solar Radiation Absorption '-' '''Due to his kryptonian genetics, he can absorb yellow solar rays to become stronger, but due to the same malfunction that significantly increased his strength, he absorbs and metabolizes yellow and blue solar energy at a much, much slower rate. Where it would take Superman only 15 minutes in the sun to easily move The War World, while it was flying at him at near the speed of light, it would take Ken (if he were at superman's strength level) 15 hrs to gain the same solar charge. '''Meta Physiology * Super Strength - Base strength of around 150,000,000 - 17,000,000,000 tons * Super Memory * Super Endurance * Regeneration * Immortality - After he turned 18, his body stopped aging due to his natural meta capabilities. * Self Immolation and Pyrokinesis - He could produce, and manipulate fire to his will. He could also increase the intensity, or reduce the intensity of his flames. * Self Detonation - Ken could release energy from his body to produce an explosion equal to 15 atomic bombs detonating. This would damage his body, requiring him to recover. * Minor Energy Manipulation * Super Thought * Fire Immunity * Super Reflexes ' * '''Super Stamina ' * '''Near Immunity To Ailments * Super Metabolism * Molecular Manipulation Resistance - Can protect himself from molecular manipulation through self induced molecular manipulation. The process acts like an organ controlled by the autonomic system. If his molecules are attacked by foreign energies (whether magical or otherwise), his molecules automatically begin fighting the manipulation, and reset to their proper positions. * Energy Projection '''- Due to his meta physiology, he can project blasts of photons, electrons, protons, or flaming blasts of energy from his hands and mouth. The blasts are strong enough to melt steel, and, when shot at full power, could obliterate an asteroid 1 1/2 times the planet Earth, at the risk of destroying Ken (before exobyte enhancement). Due to his evolving powers, and kryptonian genetics, his blasts have expanded to being able to utilize multiple energies, including gold kryptonite (though it hurts him some in the process). * '''Super Adrenaline Rush - Ken's natural meta-human physiology granted him an all around enhanced human physiology far beyond the normal limits of even the most well developed humans, but it also amplified the potency of Ken's adrenaline immensely. It's potent enough to kill a human who ingests a single droplet, and Batman of the New 52 Earth considered having the league use it as a power source for his Hell Bat Suit. Ken refused, since he knew Batman would become even more over-confident. The adrenaline increases his strength, and overall physiology, immensely.Though it empowers him, it can also damage his body. Once he calms down, the strain the "hyper adrenaline" induces takes effect, and can rend him temporarily immobile. Before his exobyte enhancement, he would be immobilized for about 5 minutes before he could even walk again. After his exobytes, he is immobilized for about a minute at the most, before he is in full fighting shape. * Partial Emotional Spectrum Access - Could access the Blue Light of Hope to generate constructs, according to what he desired. This power came from his father's energy abilities manifesting the ability, after exposure to Blue Lantern energies. If Ken adorns a Lantern Corps ring, his powers would not only absorb some of that specific emotional energy, but also empower him immensely by working in tandem with the "E-Spectrum" energies, multiplying his power. Abilities: Indomitable Will Hypnosis Knowledge of the Life Equation He has memorized and knows how to utilize the Life Equation. The Life Equation is: ( companionship + understanding + assurance + joy + altruism ÷ respect ÷ commendation ÷ sympathy x innocence x dignity x success x acceptance y=n where y=despair and n=caution, love=truth, death=rebirth, and self=light side ) Expert in Law Skilled hand to hand combatant He is skilled in, and has mastered, many, but not all forms of human martial arts; * Jeet Kun Do (mastered) * Karate (mastered) * Tai Tzu * Kung Fu (mastered) * Boxing (mastered) * Akido (mastered) * Capoeira (mastered) * Kick Boxing * Lui He * Bokator * Combato * Defendo * Shippalgi * Kendo * Fencing (mastered) * Kajukenbo * The Keysi Fighting Method * Sambo * Pit Fighting * Eskrima * Bojuka * S.P.E.A.R * Nindokai * Systema * Brazillian Jiu Jitsu * Krav Maga (mastered) * Muy Thai (mastered) * Kapu Ku'ialua (in short, Lua) * Bacom * Jailhouse Rock (Improvisation) * Ninjutsu (mastered) * Rough and Tumble (mastered) * L.I.N.E. He has also studied and mastered several alien martial arts throughout the Milky Way galaxy. Batman and Superman estimated that he has at least mastered 45 alien martial arts, besides Kryptonian martial arts. Skilled Armed Combatant He is skilled with almost every weapon wielding fight style on Earth Kryptonian Martial Arts Mastery He has mastered a couple Kryptonian martial arts: * Torquasm Rao * Torquasm Vo * Horo Kanu * Klurkor Fluent in all Earth languages His most commonly used are; English, Spanish, French, Russian, Italian, German, Native American (Every language, yes, there were different languages), Latin, Arabic, Japanese, Chinese Expert in every science known on Earth His favorite fields are; Sociology, Engineering, Psychology, Chemistry, Biology, Physical Science, and Environmental Science. Tactical Genius Genius in Kryptonian sciences Master of Pressure Points Highly Resistant to Mind Control He is so resistant to mind control that even cosmic entities, like True Darkseid, cannot control his mind. Skilled in Meditation Has become proficient with utilizing different meditation techniques to create added protection, or enhance his physical attacks. Naturally skilled singer Has always been an exceptionally good singer, without being taught. He's specifically good with pop, pop rock, classic rock (like Elvis), and soft rock. Exceptionally skilled in stealth Due to his past as a thief (age 14-17), he is very skilled with stealth, enough so that he has managed to even sneak into the Batcave undetected. He did this twice, without the aid of super powers. It lead to him mastering a variety of other skills and karate to defend himself from rival thieves. Master Detective ''' '''Skilled writer and poet Parkour and Free Running Before he gained his exobyte powers, he couldn't fly, so he took up Parkour and Free Running in high school, and mastered them both. Combined with his powers, this makes him incredibly agile. Expert Actor Master of Disguise Tracking Artistry Expert with Throwing weapons He has mastered all current known throwing weapons on Earth, like throwing cards (his favorite), ninja stars, throwing knives, and kunai. Intimidation Interrogation Skilled Mimic Can perfectly mimic voices with precise muscle control, and perfectly mimic an opponents mannerisms and body language. Weaknesses: Golden Kryptonite While it may not leave him powerless, like with regular Kryptonians, it can cause him intense pain and illness. Split Personality Due to torture in the pits of Trigon's Dimension, Ken's mind had split. This separate personality would call itself Azifer, and it would hunt him relentlessly once it gained its own body. It holds an obsession with Ken, and seek to take control of his body and mind. Powerful Opponents If an opponent can match or surpass his power, then they can critically wound him or attempt to "kill" him. Paraphernalia: Atom Bender Suit (formerly) A suit he designed for his early hero days that highly resembles the outfit of New 52 Superman, but it had a golden colored harness on the front that had a magical display that showed the Superman symbol on the shield, and the metallic straps connected between his shoulder blades. The suit helped him channel his blasts and control his other abilities. The suit can now display a multitude of symbols, including the various symbols of the Lantern Corps. He would utilize his self-immolation ability to ignite his head, to conceal his identity. This suit would be absorbed into his Pantheon suit to increase its functionality and add its look to his wardrobe. Helm of Ares Travelling the multiverse for trinkets to decorate his Empire of Solitude, he travels to the world of DCeased and takes the Helm of Ares. Unique Green Lantern Power Ring Having memorized the design on a Green Lantern Power Ring and the associated Power Batteries, Ken constructed himself a Green Lantern Power Ring by condensing raw Willpower to form the ring. Using his connection to the Emotional Spectrum, he empowered the ring and enabled it to draw upon any nearby willpower in absence of a Power Battery. This ability can be pushed to draw power directly from the Emotional Spectrum to fuel the ring or increase its power. Pantheon Suit Due to his immense strength, Ken had to wear a near indestructible suit that he developed by using the Miracle Machine to suppress some of his powers, when he would fight. The suit could adjust within femto-seconds to his enemies, further suppressing or allowing greater use of his power in accordance to his enemy's power. This was done by scanning any genetic material from his enemy that touched the suit, and worked in tandem with Ken's mind to know who the enemy is and how strong they are. This process accounts for a vast variety of powers, and species throughout the multiverse. The suit also monitored Ken's vitals constantly to adjust when necessary. It can also shape into any outfit that Ken desires or expose his body, if he desires it. It has a limitless storage capacity, thanks to magical enhancement. This allows him to keep whatever he wants on hand for whenever he may need it. The suit is also immune to any form of hacking and viruses of any kind throughout the Omniverse. Due to his immense power, the suit can no longer suppress his full might. Thus, he removed the function from the suit and actively avoids hand-to-hand combat with human opponents. He will utilize his other powers to prevent his own power from destroying his nearby environment in a variety of ways. Broken Qwardian Power Ring During the War of Light, Sinestro attempted to force Ken into the Sinestro Corps' ranks. He sought to control of one of, if not the, most powerful of the new heroes. Ken, however, fought the ring and broke it in his fist. He kept the broken ring in case he ever needs to repair it to use its power, though he wouldn't take pleasure in doing so. Indigo Tribe Ring After years of heroic work, Ken's compassion drew the attention of the Indigo Tribe. They requested he join the tribe as an enforcer to recruit significantly powerful villains that would otherwise be too much for them to handle. When he refused, they allowed him to keep the ring, in case he ever changed his mind. He received training from Indigo-1 herself, and was made an honorary member of the Indigo Tribe. Blood Fang A necklace fashioned for him by his sister from a fang of a powerful demon, after she killed it. The necklace has arcane runes carved across it on multiple sides. These runes were placed upon the necklace to revive him, if his powers ever fail him. He's fortified the necklace to the point of indestructibility, because it means that much to him. Hell Fire Chain The Hell Fire Chain was taken from a crime lord's meta-human guard to protect himself in a street fight. Ken imbued it with a fortification spell so that it wouldn't break while striking his opponents. He also imbued it with an attack spell that allowed him, while holding it, to strike significantly harder. The Dragon's Tail A chain constructed from kryptonian metal, and imbued with several types of fire and torture magics, and fortification spells to make it incredibly hard for even Doomsday to break the chain. Ken utilizes the chain as a whip, shield, and with some transformative magic, a sword. When he isn't using it as a weapon, it can attack opponents with its bladed tip, and block, catch,, or reflect projectiles. If lost, the chain will return to him on its own. Legion Flight Ring Gained after saving the lives of three legion members during his time in the future. Kryptonian Power Ring Created in case he ever lost his powers again, or needed even more of a power boost. The ring is made with 20 sheets of kryptonian metal condensed to the size of the ring, and advanced kryptonian technology that enhances his genetics specifically, as a safety measure, to add the strength of a kryptonian to his own, so long as he doesn't take it off, which requires a few steps. Step 1: Turn the symbol 'til the point of the diamond faces him Step 2: Recite the passcode Step 3: Pull the symbol towards him Step 4: After it clicks once, move it to the right Step 5: Pull the symbol towards him Step 6: The ring will then transform to its regular look, and slide off his finger. Portal Disks Disks that Ken keeps on him constantly for use to access alternate dimensions, and occasionally visit the Monitors. He's even gone to visit The New 52 universe, and has a preference for that universe, since it is more logically sound. Crown of the Seven Suns When worn, it temporarily enhances the genetics of the wearer, so that their physiology is significantly improved. The crown is resistant to reality warping powers. Example: A human could take on a kryptonian, while wearing the crown. The bad side is that it will quickly kill someone if they wear it for more than several seconds, and there is no work around. It was specifically designed that way by Ken. Example: If a kryptonian were to wear it for more than 12 seconds, they would die. Ken normally keeps this stored away, due to its danger. Rogues Darksied Nekrotheos Imperiex Grease Trap (deceased) The Anti-Monitor Doomsday Yuga Khan Mongul Volcana Mallow DevilDog The Sinestro Corps Malice (Mark Mireles) Larfleeze All American Boy New Villains Azifer Brutilation Xar Brute Despero Massacre Main Villains: Azifer After suffering immense torture at the hands of Trigon's sons, and demons, Ken's mental state fractured, causing his old superhero persona, Azifer, to adopt a life of its own within his mind. As he was being rescued by a team of new heroes sent by Superman, a demon lord attacked the team. They defeated him, and he slipped into Ken's mind, possessing him. This caused him to fuse with the Azifer persona, and twist it. In doing so, he lost his own life, and was devoured by the Azifer personality. The demonic power caused the persona to become darker, and more ruthless. Nekrotheos''' ' An anti-matter version of himself that is only half as strong as Ken (without exobytes), but utilizes advanced magics, and recently died, becoming a Black Lantern. '''Brutilation' He is twice as rage filled as doomsday, and blood lusted beyond reason. His main priority is to kill Superman and everyone he loves, then kill Ken. He was created by Darksied to counter and surpass Ken's strength. Powers * Super Strength - Has strength massive enough to easily crush large planets to dust. * Telepathy - Can communicate with others using his mind. * Telekinesis - He can physically effect his surroundings with just his mind. * Size Alteration - Can alter his size to his will. * Avatar Creation - Can create two avatars at a given time to serve his will. * Erosion Blasts - Can fire blasts of energy from his eyes that erode and rot whatever they hit. * Geo-kinesis - Can manipulate the Earth around him to his will. * Hybrid Physiology - His physiology is a mixture of Doomsday's and Darksied's avatar. This grants him the majority of his physical powers. * "Jormungandr Venom" production - Can naturally produce a variant of Venom tthat significantly increases his strength and endurance. * Adaptation - Can adapt to harsh environments, and his opponent's attacks quickly. * Bone Spike Production - Due to Doomsday's genetics, Brutilation can produce bone spikes that are toxic to touch. Notes * Ken is a very loving husband, always doing what he can to protect his wives, and keep them happy, but he's unafraid to challenge them, if he disagrees with something. He prefers to not argue, so he'll usually try communication over yelling. * After the events of Origin Crisis, which exposed his body to the energies of the nexus, he would slowly begin to manifest Reality Warping abilities, like the ability to create and destroy realities, but this would take him 200,000 years to manifest, unaided. * Ken has traveled to multiple dimensions before, like the New 52 universe, and even alternate timelines, like the Batman Beyond timeline. It was during this time that he would have a couple relationships, while he was under the influence of Azifer. * The powers he gained from his exobytes were added to his genetic sequence and remained intact after he lost them. This is because his genetics had absorbed the kryptonian genetics and improved upon them. His exobytes were later expelled from his body, and he collected them to study. They lost their ability to grant powers. However, he theorizes they may be able to, if provided genetic material. * Ken would not normally be able to date much weaker beings (Volcana, Poison Ivy, Harley Quin, etc) due to his immense strength. However, due to being immensely de-powered during his travels through multiple universes, Ken was able to have relationships with several much weaker beings in the DC Multiverse. Category:Heroes Category:Fire Category:Hard Light Category:Rage Category:Flight Category:Gadgets Category:Sorcery Category:Atomic Category:Hero And Savior Of A Century Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Senses Category:Magic Category:Celestial Category:Invulnerability